Our Magic Lessons
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: One shot inspired by 3x17 episode. When Regina transports Emma to the bridge to teach her magic and the blonde falls into the ravine, Regina panics. What would happen when the Queen realizes she could lose her Swan? Warning: Little spoilers of Ep. 3x17


**I own nothing! Every characters belongs to Ouat.**

**Well after seeing last night's episode I have a dream about swan queen and I decided to write about it! **

**Hope you'll like it! **

**Review please.**

**Swan Queen always! **

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Regina yelled in panic.

She really thought that Emma's powers would react in time but they didn't and Emma was falling into the ravine.

Regina didn't want that to happen, she tried to use her magic to make one of the bridge's ropes hold Emma preventing her from falling and it worked.

Emma was desperate, she was falling down fast until the moment she felt something holding her, it was a rope, it was Regina. Both women took a deep breath in relief but it didn't last long, the rope was too damage and it collapsed making Emma fall again.

This time Regina was petrified, she didn't know what else to do but she couldn't let Emma die, she just couldn't.

Without even thinking about what she was about to do, Regina throw herself from the edge of the destroyed bridge. Emma was falling to fast for her to be able to catch the blonde.

"Stupid girl" Regina whispered to herself, then she closed her own eyes and focus her magic to slow Emma's fall just enough to catch her, and she did.

When Regina finally was able to catch Emma in her arms the blonde was shocked. She never thought Regina would throw herself to save her.

"Hold yourself to me" Regina said and Emma nodded.

Then Regina pointed one hand to the bottom of the ravine and released a powerful ray of purple magic that boosted them back up, however it wasn't strong enough.

Emma was there looking at Regina in shock without knowing what to do.

"Listen to me Emma! You need to focus your magic, I can't do this alone! Focus or we will both die!" Regina said firmly.

Emma didn't want to die, didn't want to abandon her family, to abandon Henry. She didn't want Regina to die because of her, she couldn't let Regina die...

Emma closed her eyes and a blue ray of magic joined Regina's. In a second they were both on one of the edges of the bridge.

They were both finally save in the ground still breathing heavily.

"You're truly an idiot Miss Swan" Regina said furiously "Now get off of me!" she yelled.

Only then Emma realized that she was on top of Regina only a few inches away of her face.

"Oh, of course, sorry" she said embarrassed, getting up fast.

Regina got up immediately and she was still furious "You never listen to me! You could have died!"

Emma was smiling "What happened to the [if he tried to teach you how to swim and you couldn't, you'd drawn] thing?" she said trying to seem calm.

Regina snapped out "I'm NOT Rumplestiltskin!" she yelled pushing Emma so hard that the blonde almost fall.

When Emma got up again it was she who was pissed off "Are you kidding with me? It was you who destroyed the bridge! You almost killed me!" she pushed Regina as well.

"I would never kill you" Regina snapped back.

Emma laughed sharply "Like when you tried to poison me with that apple pie?!"

That was enough to Regina she walked to Emma and slapped her in the face "You stupid girl I throw myself to that damn ravine for you!"

Emma was holding her own cheek shocked by the slap but she was still piss "I didn't ask for your help!" and then she said one thing she immediately regretted "You could just let me die and get Henry like you always wanted...".

This time Regina didn't move she stayed there looking at Emma, after a few seconds she turned around and started to walk away "Goodbye Miss. Swan"

"Regina! Wait, I'm sorry" Emma said desperate but it was too late, she had already said those words to Regina.

Emma was out of her mind and she stop thinking "Oh screw this! That's enough!" she yelled before running to Regina and pulling her back and kissing her with all her strength and frustration.

Regina tried to fight back but Emma's arms were preventing her from moving and after a while she gave up and kissed Emma back.

It was Regina who broke the kiss first "What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled pushing Emma away.

Emma wasn't giving up "I'm tired of this" she said walking in Regina's direction.

Regina was clueless "Of what Miss Swan?" she said staying there firmly looking at Emma in challenge.

Emma was decided "Tired of this fight, of pretending I don't care about you and you pretending you don't care about me, tired of hiding the will I have of kissing you and having you close" she was now too close to Regina and the brunette was not so sure of herself anymore.

"You're dreaming dear" Regina answered trying to sound hateful.

Emma smiled "Ok, if I'm dreaming I can do this without worries".

She grabbed Regina strongly and kissed her one more time. Emma had one hand on the back of Regina's hair and the other on her waist. Regina was caught by surprise and she wasn't able to get off of Emma's kiss and she soon realized she didn't want to.

Regina had thrown herself into a ravine for Emma and she couldn't hide her feelings for the blonde anymore.

The way Regina answered to the kiss surprised Emma, the brunette grabbed her neck hard and kissed her with such passion that Emma could barely breathe.

Tasting Emma's tongue was the most amazing sensation Regina had ever had, she wasn't trying to pretend anymore, she had give up to the blonde and she was loving every second of that kiss.

The magic between them filled the air like electricity.

When they finally broke the kiss Regina was smiling seductively "Miss Swan I think we are going to need more lessons don't you think?".

Something in Regina's voice made Emma shiver inside "Madame Mayor, I think we will, but..."

"But what?" Regina said.

Emma smiled with her eyes full of lust "But we don't need to finish today's lesson already"

"You're playing a dangerous game Miss. Swan..." Regina said tasting every word.

Emma touched Regina's neck slowly "Well let's see if I can win it..."


End file.
